


Something Different

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Dick, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Tara grows two dicks and then fucks Amkii with them
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this fic but I didn't want to scrap it. I hope you guys enjoy this one, though

Tara always pondered if it were possible to actually have sex with her girlfriend without having to use a strap-on. Sure, that was always fun but, Tara didn't get nearly as much stimulation as her adorable partner did. Plus, after a while, the same thing got boring. The fluffy alien wanted to spice things up a little. She needed something different to satisfy her. 

She walked over to her bookshelf, examining the books, running her hands along the covers until finding the one she wanted. Luckily for her, it didn't take her too long to find just what she was looking for. She didn't want to keep her girlfriend, Amkii, waiting for too long. As she pulled a book off of the shelf, she looked around, making sure Amkii hadn't come into her room to check on her. Who knows how long she was in her room. The book Tara grabbed was a spell book, one for more sexual things, to be precise. 

Blushing a little, she flipped through the pages with ease, stopping at the page she wanted. Her purple eyes scanned the page as she let out a giggle from excitement. The page in question had a spell that could give a girl a dick for up to 24 hours. There was also an option that could give a girl two dicks, too. That spell caught her eye. She knew just what fun she and her girlfriend could have with this one. The alien girl took a deep breath before she recited the spell. 

Vibrations ran through her whole body as she doubled over. She began to feel a tingly sensation in her clit as her pants started to feel tight around her crotch. She watched as her crotch region began to bulge out a little from underneath her clothing. After the transformation was complete, she pulled down her pants a little to check on her new, temporary genitals. They weren't too big, nor too small. Tara thought they were just the right size. 

Her eyes focused on the new phallic body parts for a few seconds, already excited to try them out. The idea of touching herself came to mind. Shaking her head, he pulled her pants right back up. If she had masurbated now, she probably wouldn't have the energy to test this out with her girlfriend. Besides, Tara was already keeping the poor alien waiting for too long. With a sigh, she headed back into the living room where her girlfriend was waiting for her.

'Hey," Tara greeted as she sat herself down next to the other alien. "Sorry that took me so long." 

"It's okay," Amkii responded with a small smile on her face. She was just happy her girlfriend was back. 

As she looked at her girlfriend in her tight shorts, high socks, and frilly tank top, Tara could feel her new cocks twitching in her pants. She looked down, quickly covering her lap with her hands as she noticed that she was erect. This was what boys had to put up with? She almost felt bad for them.

She nervously shifted her glance to the TV, then Amkii again. Luckily her girlfriend's dark pink eyes were fixated on the television and not on her little predicament. 

This was so strange. Luckily this spell was something that'd only last 24 hours. This wasn't something Tara would be able to put up with for too long. But, Tara figured she should just enjoy having these while they were there. Afterall, she had been planning this for quite some time now. 

"Amkii," Tara spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. "I wanna do something." 

The fuzzy, pink alien tilted head and looked at her girlfriend. Before she could respond, Tara spoke again.

"Get on your knees. In front of me." Tara demanded.

With a nod, Amkii obeyed her girlfriend's request. She raised an eyebrow and stared. 

"So, uh, what is it you want me to-" The naive girl was cut off by her gf. 

"Blow me," Tara instructed. She knew very well that Amkii didn't understand sexual stuff that much. Hopefully she knew what a blowjob was, at least. "Undress me and blow me."

The pink alien's face turned a shade of purple as her hands gripped the sides of the other alien's pants, tugging them down, along with her underwear. She gulped as she stared at the phallic organs between her girlfriend's legs. Although she was quite oblivious to a lot of things, Amkii knew very well what those were. To say she was confused would be an understatement. What she wondered most was how she was going to do this. Did Tara want her to suck both of them? Or only one?

"Uhhh..." Both sets of the pink alien's eyes blinked in confusion. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she spoke up. "One? Or b-both?" 

"One. I know this is your first time doing something like this."

Amkii let out a sigh of relief.

Amkii started. It was just a lick from the base to the tip of one of the cocks. She looked into Tara eyes, swirling her tongue around the tip. Moans of pleasure left the fluffy alien's mouth as Amkii did this. Still making eye contact, Amkii finally wrapped her lips around one of Tara's cocks, taking it into her mouth. Her eyes averted away from the other now. Slowly, she began to suck.

Tara took a shallow breath, thrusting into her girlfriend's mouth. She watched as Amkii's head bobbed, corresponding with her thrusts. Although only one of her cocks was being sucked, both of them were still dripping with pre-cum. A few more moans escaped from her mouth as her fingers entangled themselves in Amkii's long, white hair which felt like cotton. The more Amkii sucked, the closer Tara could feel herself getting closer to climax. 

After a few more of Tara's thrusts, one of the cocks came in Amkii's mouth, the other on her face. Without any hesitation, Amkii spat it out all over the floor and wiped her face the best she could. How repulsing. As grossed out as she was, she still felt a tingly sensation going on down below. She enjoyed that. She wanted more. 

Just as Amkii stood up, her girlfriend stopped her, demanding that she sat back down. 

"I'm not done with you yet." Tara almost growled. Despite climaxing already, she still had more she wanted to do. Luckily for her, she still had the energy. "Get undressed and get on your hands and knees."

After shimmying her shorts and panties off and gently tossing them aside, Amkii took to the position her girlfriend wanted her in.

Tara knelt behind the girlfriend. One of her fingers brushed the entrance to Amkii's pussy. It was already soaked. With a soft chuckle, Tara's soft hands traveled up from Amkii's waist and stopped at her chest. She fondled the pink alien's tits, smiling as she squished them and pressed them together, her middle finger and index finger pinching her nipples at the same time. The quiet moans that left Amkii's mouth were like music to Tara's ears. They got Tara even more excited than she already was. She wanted more. She wanted them to be louder.

Very carefully as to not hurt her girlfriend, Tara slipped one of her tips into Amkii's ass, and the other one in her pussy. To begin, she thrusted slowly and softly. Since neither of the two had ever done this before, Tara thought it'd be best to take it slow. The last thing she'd ever want to do is hurt her girlfriend, even if it was only an accident. 

After a few minutes of slow humping, Tara picked up the pace a little. Each cry of pleasure that came from the pink alien's mouth only motivated her to go faster. As she continued to speed up, she figured she must've hit the right spot, considering how one of her thrusts made the other practically scream. 

Overstimulated from the immense pleasure, Amkii reached her orgasm. She panted and whined as she waited for her girlfriend to finish. 

Shorty after her girlfriend finished, Tara had finished as well. She came inside both of the other alien's holes and then pulled out. 

With the strength gone from both of them, they flopped down on the floor. The two sat there in silence, exhausted and panting. They couldn't help but smile, though.

"So," Tara began. "Did you like it?"

Averting her eyes away from the other, Amkii nodded sheepishly. 

"Maybe we should do this again sometime?" Tara asked. 

Rather than giving a verbal response, Amkii just let out a flustered squeak. 

Tara wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no. She'd ask another time. It was obvious Amkii was too embarrassed and overwhelmed to give a proper response right now. 

"We should clean this up," Tara stood up, holding out a hand to help Amkii up, too. "Maybe you should start a bubble bath and I'll clean the living room?" she suggested.

"Good idea." Amkii's voice wavered a little as she responded. She clung to the wall for support as she headed to the bathroom. 

Tara smiled and went to get a rag to clean the floor.


End file.
